The Best Best Friend
by colfersaurusrex
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are best friends in Kindergarten. Soon, Blaine comes along. As the boys grow older Blaine and Sebastian find themselves both in love with their best friend. Who will Kurt choose?
1. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Okay so I've decided to upload it here just in case you are more comfortable reading it here. Let me know what you think! Message me on Tumblr (colfersaurusrex) if you have any questions, lovelies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kindergarten is a scary place. Well, for most kids anyway. And Sebastian Smythe was not most kids.<strong>

He sat in his chair with a bored expression, ignoring the coloring sheet that had been set in front of him. Really? Coloring? Sebastian had better things to do. He thought longingly of the video games he had at home, just waiting to be played and beat. No one was better at video games then Sebastian was.

He stared at the girl beside him, her face so close to her paper Sebastian thought she was thinking about eating it. She colored very meticulously, brown pigtails shaking slightly with her efforts. It was obvious she was trying to have the best colored picture in the room.

Sebastian scoffed and glanced at her nametag. Rachel Berry. Teacher's pet. Not worthy of being his friend.

He looked to his left and to his surprise, the boy beside him wasn't coloring either. He was paler than most boys and his hair looked really pretty. A boy with pretty hair? That was new.

"So why aren't _you_ coloring?" Sebastian whispered, arms crossed tightly against his chest.

The boy glanced at the teacher busy on the computer and leaned in close. "Because Rose Art crayons suck." He flicked one away for emphasis. Rachel stiffened and looked at them with a scandalized expression. She looked like she was prepared to criticize them but stopped when she caught sight of both of the boys expressions of coldness. She instead turned back to her paper, coloring furiously.

"I have the biggest set of Crayola crayons at my house," Sebastian bragged. "I'm Sebastian, by the way."

"Kurt," the little boy said, a smile on his face.

Sebastian smiled back. Kurt definitely deserved to be his friend.

From that day forward, Kurt and Sebastian were inseparable. They were the best friends anyone could have and an invincible team. But Sebastian was a jealous friend. He couldn't help it. Kurt was his best friend but he also happened to be his only friend. For some reason, his honesty made all the other kids cry. He really didn't understand it. Kurt was the only one who not only understood him but liked him the way he was. He handled Sebastian's mean streak not only without tears but with sharp words shot right back at him. Sometimes they were mad at each other, but mostly they were impressed. Kurt was truly Sebastian's favorite thing in the whole world.

The first day Sebastian had brought Kurt to his house Kurt had looked around with wide eyes.

"Your house is so big!" Kurt gushed. "Beautiful!"

"Wait til you see my Lego collection," Sebastian said excitedly, throwing his backpack on the floor and kicking off his shoes.

"Sebastian, I hope you're bringing those to your room!" Sebastian's mother, Lydia called from the living room.

"That's why we have a maid, mother," Sebastian called back, rolling his eyes.

Sebastian spent the entire day showing off all his toys and video games grinning every time Kurt was impressed- which was often. Later, Lydia called Kurt's mom and she agreed to let Kurt spend the night.

Kurt was excited to sleep in Sebastian's bunk bed. He had never slept in a real live, actual bunk bed before. Sebastian even let him have the top bunk because he was feeling nice that day.

"Hey Kurt, are you asleep?" Sebastian whispered once his mom had come in and turned off the lights.

It took Kurt a moment to reply. "No."

Sebastian frowned. Kurt didn't sound happy. He sounded scared.

He crawled out of bed and climbed the ladder to find Kurt shaking and crying a little.

"Kurt!" Sebastian said, touching his foot through the blanket. "What's wrong?"

"I've never slept at anyone's house before," Kurt sobbed, wiping at his eyes.

"Please don't cry, Kurt," Sebastian begged. They'd had such a good day!

"I want to go home, Seb," Kurt whimpered.

"No! Please don't go!" Sebastian pleaded. "If it helps, you can sleep beside me tonight, okay? Maybe you are just scared of heights. I climb trees so I'm used to it, you see."

Kurt considered it a second before nodding, swallowing back a post-cry shudder.

Sebastian climbed down the ladder and snuggled into his bed, Kurt following after him. Kurt stopped in front of the bed, nervously playing with the sleeves of his footsie pajamas.

"Sebastian, do friends sleep in the same bed?" Kurt whispered.

"Best friends do," Sebastian whispered back confidently.

Kurt smiled and then lay down next to Sebastian. After a few minutes of silence occasionally interrupted by Kurt's sniffling, Kurt touched Sebastian's shoulder beneath the blankets.

"What?" Sebastian asked sleepily.

"You're right, I do feel better now, Seb." Kurt whispered.

"I told you so," Sebastian said back, yawning.

"Goodnight, Seb."

Sebastian smiled as his eyes fluttered closed again. "Night, Kurt."


	2. Another Friendship? But WHY?

One day on the playground, Kurt and Sebastian were at their usual spot- the giant oak tree. Kurt leaned on the trunk playing with a rubix cube. Sebastian sat on a branch above him, occasionally looking around to see if any of the other kids noticed how high he had got.

"Kurt, why do you never want to climb the tree with me?"

"Because I'll get my clothes dirty," Kurt said in a tone that added "obviously".

"We can both be kings of the tree and rule the playground." He broke a small branch off the tree and pointed at the children playing in the distance. "They are peasants and this is our kingdom. Do you want to go hit some of the peasants with this stick, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed.

"You are so mean sometimes, Sebastian."

"Only to stupid people," Sebastian responded, watching a boy play in the mud with disgust.

"Um, hello," said a voice from behind them.

A small boy with dark curls was looking at Kurt a little shyly. Sebastian didn't recognize him. He coughed to make sure the newcomer noticed him too. He was the one that climbed the tree, after all.

"Hi," said Kurt brightly setting down his rubix cube. "What's your name? Are you new?"

"I'm Blaine," he said, staring at his feet. "And yes. I just moved here. I was hoping to make some friends." He said the last part very softly, his cheeks coloring with pink.

"I'll be your friend, Blaine," Kurt said standing up and dusting off his pants. "My name's Kurt. I like your bowtie."

"I'm Sebastian," Sebastian said loudly, annoyed.

"Hi Sebastian," Blaine said looking up finally. But he went back to talking to Kurt and they did not hardly say a single thing to Sebastian the whole rest of recess.

Blaine became a constant nightmare. Every recess the same thing happened. Kurt and Sebastian would be minding their own business, playing and being best friends and then Blaine would show up and Sebastian was forced to share Kurt. The only reason he hadn't thrown dirt on Blaine's head was because Kurt liked Blaine (for some reason) and Sebastian hated when Kurt was mad at him for a really long time. The only time Sebastian ever cried was when Kurt was mad at him like that.

One night when Kurt was over at Sebastian's house watching him play video games, Sebastian accidentally made him mad. He had been thinking about the stupid flower Blaine had found and given to Kurt and Kurt had reacted like Blaine had given him a freaking puppy. It annoyed Sebastian the whole day. So while he played video games, he kept thinking about it and it made him lose over and over. Sebastian threw the remote in frustration and then glared at Kurt.

"I'm losing because of you," Sebastian said, folding his arms.

Kurt frowned. "I'm just sitting here. Maybe you're losing because you're not good at this game."

"I'm good at all games," Sebastian snapped. "I'm distracted, that's all. And it's your fault."

"What did I do?" Kurt demanded, throwing his arms in the air.

Sebastian stared at his socks. "You played with Blaine more than you played with me today," he mumbled.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Well he is my best friend too, Seb."

Sebastian threw his hands over his face. He felt like he was about to cry. He hated feeling that way. You can't just have two best friends! Why didn't Kurt understand that?

"But I am your best best friend, right?" Sebastian tried.

Kurt shrugged. "Blaine gave me that nice flower today. So I think today he is my best best friend. You could try tomorrow."

Sebastian uncovered his face with an incredulous expression.

"A flower? Blaine gives you a stupid flower and that makes him your best best friend? I let you come to my house all the time! And I have the coolest house in this entire town! You're so dumb sometimes, Kurt, geez."

Kurt stiffened. "What did you call me?"

"Dumb," Sebastian said clearly, jutting his lip out.

Kurt slid off the couch, his little hands balled into fists.

"Fine. I'm going home. Have fun playing by yourself, Sebastian."

Kurt stomped off to the kitchen and called his mom and Sebastian did not leave the couch once. He chose instead to keep playing and lose his video game over and over, trying hard not to think about Kurt.

It wasn't until Kurt left that Sebastian went upstairs, closed the door and cried harder than he had in a long time.

Without Kurt, he had no one. How could he be so mean? He'd never be Kurt's best best friend now! He clutched his stuffed tiger, Sir Stripes to his chest tightly. Dumb Blaine. Dumb Blaine and his dumb curly hair and his dumb flowers. Sebastian was way better than Blaine. And starting tomorrow, he'd prove it.


	3. Best Friend Hugs for Blaine

**This chapter focuses on our sweet bb Blainers. **

* * *

><p><strong>Kindergarten was a scary place. And Blaine Anderson definitely agreed.<strong>

It was just so hard being around kids that called him mean things or made fun of him for things he didn't know weren't normal until someone brought it up. The first day of school had been the worst. His mother had woken up early to pack him a very special first day of school lunch. It was traditional Filipino food. Chicken adobo and rice, and a spring roll on the side. He had stared at his bowl of cereal in front of him while she prepared it and he was so excited about his lunch that he only ate a tiny bit of breakfast. He wanted to be sure he was nice and hungry by the time he got to eat his delicious lunch.

When he got to school, Blaine carefully stored his Lion King lunchbox in his cubby and thought about asking the teacher what time he'd be able to eat it. But that would require Blaine to actually go up and talk to her and talking was just really scary sometimes. He liked to be quiet most of the time.

Blaine's first assignment was to color and he did so happily, remembering times he had gone to restaurants with Mommy and Daddy and the waiter or waitress would let him color while he waited. He thought whoever came up with that idea knew what they were doing. Coloring was a great way to get your mind off of waiting on food.

A few of the kids around him were already becoming friends with each other but every time he thought about being someone's friend he'd just get so scared of them telling him they didn't want to be his friend and so he just colored the best he could and thought about his nice lunch instead.

When lunch finally came, Blaine hopped in line excitedly, clutching his lunchbox to his chest. He sat at his table with all the other lunch box kids but waited for the rest of his class to sit at the table too before he started eating because that was good manners, you see. When he finally opened his lunch box and started pulling out the containers, he noticed a boy frowning at him, a pb & j sandwich in hand. Blaine blushed a little as he opened the container with his chicken adobo. Why was that boy staring at him?

"EW! Are you actually going to eat that?" asked the little boy loudly, a little bit of jelly at the corner of his mouth.

Blaine opened his mouth to say yes but all the kids at his table started staring at him too and it made him scared.

"It looks like chicken dipped in mud!" A girl nearly yelled, her nose crinkled in disgust. His entire class pointed and whispered to each other about Blaine's food and Blaine felt like running away forever.

Haven't they ever had chicken adobo before? It was delicious! Blaine didn't understand why they were laughing and being mean to him. He felt his tummy grumble loudly. He was so hungry. He didn't know what to do, he just wanted the kids to stop _laughing_ at him already. He packed his entire lunchbox back up and threw the whole thing away, biting his lip to stop from crying. He later had to lie to his mommy and tell her he had lost it. He spent the rest of lunch with his head down and he was hungry the whole day.

After that day, no one wanted to be Blaine's friend. Kids would whisper "mud eater" and then giggle quietly, thinking Blaine couldn't hear them. But he did hear them. And it made his heart hurt really badly.

At recess Blaine would sit on the swing all by himself and watch the other kids play, wishing for a friend. He watched one boy in particular, who dressed really pretty and played with a Rubix cube but he always had another very loud and braggy friend with him. He wanted to be friends with Rubix cube boy because he seemed so pretty and nice.

When he told his mom about the friend he wanted to make but didn't know how, she had told him, "Courage, Blaine" and kissed his forehead. The very next day after sitting on the swing nervously, he forced himself to approach the pretty boy with the Rubix cube.

"Um, hello," Blaine said very quiet, already terrified of being made fun of. But the boy whose name turned out to be Kurt actually talked to him nicely and Blaine felt so happy for a friend that he almost hugged him tight that very first day.

Every day Blaine would sit on the swing and after a few minutes of whispering "courage" to himself over and over he would go and talk to Kurt and try very hard to not say anything that might upset Kurt's friend Sebastian, whose face was broken in a way that made it look like he was mad all the time.

One day instead of sitting on the swing to wait for Kurt, Blaine had looked around the playground for something to give him, because Kurt was special and he wanted him to know that. He found a really pretty flower and after giving it to Kurt, Kurt had squealed and gave Blaine his very first best friend hug. Blaine was so happy he smiled the entire day. Blaine finally had a friend. A best friend. The best friend anyone could ever ask for. One that gave him best friend _hugs_.

Every night when Blaine would say his prayers he made sure to include Kurt to the list of things he was thankful for and then he would also add " P.S., Please fix Sebastian's angry face." And then as he fell asleep, he'd smile and think about his pretty Kurt and hope his dreams would be filled with his blue eyes and kind smile.


	4. Kurt is Sick and Blaine is Ugh

**Aaaand back to Sebby! PS, I know the story is rated T at the moment and I won't be changing that until some boners get involved. And What a beautiful day that will be.**

* * *

><p>When Sebastian's mother woke him up the next morning he considered throwing Stripes at her because my gosh, woman he was still so sleepy. He had stayed up pretty late because he couldn't stop being upset about how he had made Kurt so mad. Yeah, Sebastian's pretty sure he stayed up until like… midnight o'clock, his head was full of so many thoughts.<p>

He got out of bed anyway because oh yeah, today was the day Mission: Become Kurt's Best Best Friend would begin. When his mom left the room he immediately went to his toy box and started digging. "What toy says, 'I am better than Blaine's dumb flower'" he thought to himself. He pulled out Power Rangers and Transformers and endless Hotwheels but he had a feeling Kurt wouldn't like any of that. He sighed as he paced around his room, unconcerned that his mother was yelling at him from downstairs to get some breakfast.

When his eyes landed on his bed, he froze. Stripes. He walked over, picked up the stuffed tiger and looked at it seriously, willing himself to believe he didn't need it. He wasn't a baby, after all. He was six, wasn't he? Why, he was only four years away from hitting double digits. Kurt liked soft things. Stripes was the softest thing he owned. It just made sense. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian went downstairs with Stripes behind his back. He quietly took his backpack off the hook it was hanging from and with a final silent goodbye, he opened the bag and stuffed him inside. He tried very hard not to be sad. Kurt would take good care of Stripes. He just knew it.

When Sebastian got dropped off at school that morning, he walked into homeroom with a little skip in his step, excited to give Kurt his present. But when he looked over at his table, Kurt wasn't there. That was weird. Kurt was always early to school. Maybe he was on the way? Sebastian frowned as he hung his backpack up, and then moved to sit in his chair, unable to keep his feet still from impatience. Every time the door opened, he'd look up hopefully and then scowl when he saw it was one of the other dumb kids in his class.

"You're wondering where Kurt is, aren't you?" Rachel Berry looked at Sebastian with a knowing expression, half her head covered by a giant bow.

"Well now I'm wondering what clown you stole that hideous thing on your head from," Sebastian said irritably. He flinched when the bell rang. Kurt wasn't coming.

"Well if you're going to be rude, I guess I won't tell you where he is!" She huffed and then stacked her folders upright on her desk, the way they were required to do when they were taking tests to prevent cheating. She stuck her tongue out at him and then hid her face in the folders, her giant bow still very much visible.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Can you please tell me where Kurt is?"

"Why should I reward you for being a meanie?"

"Rachel, come on!" He glanced at Teacher who was busy on the computer as usual before knocking Rachel's folder fort off her desk.

"Sebastian!" Rachel yelped, throwing him a furious expression as she picked up her folders from the floor.

"Tell me where Kurt is."

"No. You don't deserve to know."

"What if I said sorry?"

"Say it first and I'll think about it."

"No, you tell me where Kurt is, and then I'll say I'm sorry."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, sure."

Rachel stared at Sebastian's face for a moment, her eyes narrowed in distrust.

"Fine. Kurt was here but he looked really sick. The teacher took him to the nurse. Okay now tell me you're sorry and mean it." She threw her hands on her hips and waited expectantly.

Sebastian's face crinkled unhappily. Kurt was sick? Kurt can't be sick today! He had to give him Stripes today and be his best best friend. He slumped in his seat, ignoring Rachel's gradually increasing in volume "ahem"s.

"AHEM!"

"FINE! I'm sorry."

"Thank you." She beamed.

"I'm sorry that you had to kill a clown to get that bow."

By the time recess rolled around, Sebastian was miserable. He had spent the entire day alone and at lunch some kid with a mohawk named Chuck or something had asked him, "Where's the other lady boy?" over and over! Stupid Chuck.

As he walked to his favorite tree kicking rocks in frustration, he thought of Kurt and his Rubix cube. Sebastian could not for the life of him figure out why Kurt never got bored or frustrated with it. It just looked so boring. When questioned about it, Kurt had responded with, "I watched my mommy solve this Rubix cube in under a minute, Sebastian. When I told her I could never solve it even if I had all the time in the world she told me I was wrong. She said as long as I was patient and kept trying, I'd solve it one day. So I keep trying, because I believe her." Sebastian had shrugged at the response, choosing to torment some ants with a stick rather than think about the Rubix cube anymore.

He leaned against the Oak tree with a sigh, wondering if he was allowed to visit Kurt in the nurse's office instead of staying outside alone the entire recess.

"Where's Kurt?"

Ugh. Blaine. Maybe being alone wasn't so bad afterall. Sebastian squinted at the little boy, who squirmed under his gaze, playing with his suspenders nervously.

"He moved to Africa."

Blaine froze.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. He has a fat pet elephant over there. It's name is Blaine."

Blaine sighed and then sat down in the grass beside Sebastian, much to his annoyance.

"Kurt's not here and he won't be for the rest of recess so you might as well just leave."

"Does your mommy not love you?"

Sebastian flinched.

"Of course my mom loves me, stupid! What kind of question is that?"

Blaine fiddled with a blade of grass, looking thoughtful.

"Oh. Well my mommy says some people are mean because maybe their mommies don't love them and that's why I should forgive them. But if your mommy loves you and you're still mean…"

"You're so annoying. I feel like I'm listening to Barney."

Blaine blinked and then burst out laughing, rolling on the grass. When he finally stopped he had leaves in his hair and dirt on his face and Sebastian wished Kurt could see how stupid he looked right then.

"You do know that Kurt is my best friend, don't you?" Sebastian looked at Blaine cooly, but Blaine was unphased.

"Sure I do. He's my best friend too."

"He likes me better."

"Maybe he likes us both the same amount."

"Maybe you were dropped on your head as a baby."

"I wish Kurt was here. You aren't so mean to me when he's around."

"I wish he was here… more than you. I was going to give him a present today!" Sebastian thought of Stripes still hiding in his backpack and put his head on his knees. He was just so tired of it. He missed Kurt and Blaine was driving him insane.

"I think I know why you hate me so much, Sebastian."

"Okay. Why?"

"You think I'm trying to steal Kurt away from you."

Sebastian looked at Blaine's huge owl eyes, scowling.

"Aren't you?"

"No! I just love Kurt a whole bunch and he's my bestest friend and the prettiest, nicest person I know. I do nice things for him because him being my friend makes me happy. I try to be friends with you too but you're really bad at being nice. Why do you do that?"

The bell rang then, and Sebastian stood up quickly, actually glad that recess was over for once. He just wanted to get away from Blaine.

"Curly, I'm going to tell you this once. I am Kurt's best best friend. I don't like you and I will never like you. And I will always try to be a better friend than you. I just like being the best."

Then Sebastian stomped away, leaving Blaine alone at the Oak tree.


	5. NOTHING is Funny About Ghost Stories

**Short chapter made of fluff because the next chapter is... not very fluffy at all. Prepare your tissues. But for now, enjoy shameless fluff. Edit: Okay next chapter is not sad after all! BUT THE ONE AFTER THAT FOR SURE! The build up is taking longer than I expected...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Tell us a ghost story, Kurt!" Blaine rolled on his tummy, his chin resting on one of Kurt's knees from where he sat Indian style in the tent. Kurt grinned mischievously.<p>

"I don't know if youuu can haaaandle iiiiiiiit!" He sang, waving around his flashlight.

Sebastian shuffled in his sleeping bag nervously. They were outside. In a tent. At night. There are _bears_ outside. Why would they want to tell ghost stories right now? It was practically an invitation for bad things to happen! He thought about running inside to ask Mr. Hummel if their yard was bear-proof, but he didn't want to look like a baby. Especially with _Blaine_ around…

"What do you think, Seb? Wanna hear a ghost story?" Kurt asked, clearly hoping for a yes. Blaine turned his head, grinning. What the heck was he grinning for? Did Blaine think Sebastian was scared? Sebastian narrowed his eyes and then sat up.

"Tell me the scariest story ever," Sebastian challenged. Kurt clapped his hands together gleefully.

"Once there were three boys in a tent at night…" Kurt began.

_Oh no, anything but that. _

"Oh my gosh, Kurt!" Blaine squealed, kicking his feet.

"Let me speak, geez! Ahem, anyway. Once there were three boys in a tent at night. There were no grown ups around but they didn't care because it was super fun. BUT they didn't realize something…"

"Didn't realize what?" Blaine demanded, shaking Kurt's knee.

Sebastian shivered. _Why_ did he agree to this? He took his sleeping bag and draped it around his shoulders.

"They didn't realize that… _they were camping right next to a graveyard_." Kurt said in a low, gleeful voice.

"There isn't a graveyard around here!" Sebastian whined, despite himself.

"It's just a story Seb, shhh. Anyways, yes. The boys were camping right beside a graveyard. And every night at um," Kurt checked his glow-in-the-dark Rugrats watch, "8:47 pm, the ghosts would leave their graves, and beg for help because they had died sooner than they wanted."

"What time is it?" Blaine shouted, grabbing Kurt's wrist to check his watch.

"SEBASTIAN, IT'S 8:44 PM!" Blaine waved Kurt's wrist in Sebastian's face. Sebastian swallowed. It didn't matter that it was almost 8:47 because there wasn't a graveyard around. At least… that's what he thinks… Oh no.

"One by one, the ghosts would leave their graves whispering, '_I didn't deserve to die. I never got to do the things I wanted to_ do.'"

"_Like be an accountant_," Blaine added in a whisper. He giggled, but then stopped abruptly from the look on Kurt's face.

Sebastian frowned at Blaine too. How could _anything_ be funny to him at a time like this?

"But there was one ghost who was so mad that no one saved him from death _that he took anyone he could find with him so they could be a ghost too."_

Blaine and Sebastian both gasped.

"That's awful!"

"I don't think I want to hear anymore!" Sebastian covered his ears, no longer caring about what Blaine thought.

"Seb, Blaine_… it's 8:47." _Kurt leaned forward and showed them his watch for proof. Sebastian jumped and then buried himself into his sleeping bag. There is no grave yard around. There is no grave yard around. There is no- oh who was he kidding, he had no idea if there was a grave yard around! Sebastian pulled the sleeping bag around himself as tight as he could. It was his only defense now.

Just then, a loud clap of thunder erupted. Sebastian screamed and ran out of the tent, Blaine and Kurt following close behind him.

"THE GHOSTS ARE COMING!" Blaine yelled, laughing maniacally as it began to rain.

Sebastian wanted to choke Blaine. The guy was nuts! Completely out of his mind! Burt watched as the boys stampeded into the living room, looking amused. Sebastian seriously considered alerting him to the fact that there was a madman in his house.

"I knew I should have checked the weather. Sorry boys. Are you okay with sleeping in here, tonight? I can get blankets and pillows. The storm should be over in no time."

Sebastian felt instantly safer listening to Kurt's dad. He just had this way of making him feel better. Maybe it was the sure way he spoke or how he looked like the kind of guy that always survived at the end of scary movies. He had considered asking Mr. Hummel to check his closet for monsters on more than a few occasions.

"That'd be good, Dad, thanks. Can we get hot chocolate too?"

Mr. Hummel winked. "Sure thing, kiddo." Then he disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you, Seb," Kurt said earnestly, hugging him tightly. Sebastian's felt weird, fluttery, shy things in his tummy every time Kurt did that.

"And I'm sorry if I scared you, Blaine," Kurt said, moving to hug Blaine too. Now Sebastian felt weird, fluttery, annoyed things in his tummy.

After they had their hot chocolate and watched the Little Mermaid, Sebastian felt his eyes begin to droop. The thunder had finally went away, and all that was left was the soft pattering of rain on the roof and Kurt breathing softly on his shoulder as he slept contently. Sebastian stared sleepily at the curly, messy head of hair that was Blaine, who had fallen asleep on Kurt's hip, sucking his thumb. Sebastian shifted so that he was more comfortable, throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulders. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Pinky Swear

**Alright so part 7 is going to be the last Kindergarten chapter. Enjoy baby Kurt and baby Seb while you still can.**

* * *

><p>"So Kurt tells me you can solve a Rubix cube in under a minute?" Sebastian asked Mrs. Hummel one day, arms crossed across his chest as she threw all sorts of different spices and vegetables in a boiling pot. Sebastian wasn't prone to paying attention to adults really, most of them were kind of boring to him. Asking the same questions, talking to him like he was a dog, or telling him what to do all the time... it just got old really fast. But Kurt's parents weren't like that. She hummed as she worked and her face was so different from most grown up faces. Sebastian thought of his own mom's face. Too much makeup, stressed, and just sad, really. But Sebastian figured that was just the way things are when you become an adult. You aren't allowed to play anymore and it makes you very sad. Mrs. Hummel looked like she didn't know that. She smiled and it felt real, like she was actually happy.<p>

"I can, actually. There was a Rubix cube club at my college and I used to compete. Placed in every competition."

Sebastian nodded. "That's pretty cool… I guess." Mrs. Hummel chuckled and set a mug in front of him.

"Try this. Secret Hummel family recipe. We call it Hummel's Magic Chocolate Milk." She went back to her boiling pot and started stirring. It smelled delicious.

Sebastian sipped a little of his chocolate milk and his eyes widened.  
>"<em>Holy shit."<br>_  
>Mrs. Hummel jumped. <em>"<em>Sebastian Oliver Smythe!Do you know what the rules are for cursing in this house?" She had her hands on her hips but her lips were pressed together too tight, like she was trying not to laugh.

"OH! Let me tell him, let me tell him!" Kurt shuffled into the kitchen wearing purple pajamas and a towel wrapped around his head, clearly having just finished his bath. Sebastian grinned at him. Kurt looked silly.

"You have to put something of yours in the Bad Word Jar!" Kurt said gleefully as he ran into the living room. He came back with a big jar of change, buttons, and other small items, his towel slowly unraveling on his head.

"I didn't mean to say it," Sebastian said blushing, eyeing the jar. "I just tried your mommy's chocolate milk and it was so good I,I… it slipped."

"Hummel's Magic Chocolate Milk? Oh, well I always thought it was so good people should pay anyway. Put something in the jar, Sebastian!"

Sebastian chewed his lip, thinking. Then it hit him. "Be right back!" He nearly yelled, toppling off his stool and taking off to the Hummel's living room.

He spotted his backpack and rummaged through it before pulling Stripes out. He looked beaten up and kind of flat because Sebastian had kept him in there for quite some time. It's not that he was scared of letting him go… no way. He was just waiting for the right time. Yeah, that was all.

He took a deep breath. Now was as good a time as ever.

When he came back into the kitchen, Kurt was sipping his own chocolate milk happily, twisting back and forth in his seat, the Bad Word Jar in the chair beside him. The towel was off his head, thank goodness.

"Here you go," Sebastian said casually, holding out Stripes.

Kurt frowned and waved his hand. "That's too much, Seb. You're supposed to give only a little bit. Mommy's not even mad, silly. She told me she was joking and since it was your first time you are off the hook."

Sebastian blinked. "Oh. Where is she, by the way?"

"Trying to wake up Daddy from his nap. It always takes forever, for some reason. Daddy's a sleep monster," Kurt said secretively, grinning widely.

Sebastian felt uncomfortable for some reason. He really wanted to give Stripes to Kurt but he didn't want to seem silly for giving it to him. What would he say? Something Blaine would say? "I want you to have this because you are my special friend."? NO. That was so _dumb_. So he did the next best thing.

"Shit."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Bitch fart."

Kurt's jaw dropped and then he toppled off his chair, laughing.

"SEBASTIAN OH MY GOSH NO!" He yelled, gripping his tummy as he continued to laugh. Sebastian smiled triumphantly.

"ASSHOLE DUMBASS WEINER ASS ASS ASS!" Sebastian sang, watching Kurt giggle on the floor.

"Why are you saying that? If my parents hear you we'll get in trouble," Kurt managed to get out, wiping tears from his eyes, unable to stop smiling.

"I'm pretty sure I need to give you Stripes for all that cursing I did," Sebastian said seriously, kneeling next to Kurt on the floor and holding Stripes out to him again.

Kurt frowned in confusion and Sebastian's tummy felt all swoopy. Kurt looked cute like that.

"I'm not the Bad Word Jar, silly," He said quietly, smiling a little shyly.

"I'm making you a deal. You keep Stripes for me so I don't owe the Bad Word Jar anything. Okay?"

Kurt took Stripes from Sebastian carefully and then hugged it to his chest. "You're so weird, Sebastian. But okay." He smiled.

"I'm your weird best best friend?"

"Yes. You're my weird best best friend."

That night, dinner was absolutely delicious. Mrs. Hummel made beef stew and potato skins and the best macaroni and cheese Sebastian had ever had.

"Who taught you how to cook? Jesus?" Sebastian demanded. Mrs. Hummel nearly choked on her food, laughing.

"She learned it from me," Mr. Hummel said, winking.

"Nuh uh!" Kurt sang. "Daddy can't cook. All Daddy knows how to do is burn everything."

Mr. Hummel frowned and Mrs. Hummel patted his arm. "He's good at plenty of other things, though. Like fixing things! He's quite the handy man."

"He can't fix the food he burns," Kurt snickered. He slapped a hand over his mouth upon seeing he look Mrs. Hummel gave him. "Just kidding." Sebastian bit his lip to keep from laughing too.

"Okay, change of subject. Are you boys excited about graduating Kindergarten? It's getting close!" Mrs. Hummel said, standing up to clear the table.

"I am," Sebastian said immediately, thinking of all the dumb people he's tired of dealing with every day.

"I'm thinking about throwing a little graduation party for you two and Blaine. What do you think? Sound good?"

"THAT SOUNDS…. THAT SOUNDS MARVELOUS!" Kurt yelled excitedly, standing up.

Although Sebastian wasn't particularly happy that Blaine was going to be there too, the thought of a party sounded _awesome_. He never got invited to parties besides the little tea parties Kurt liked to throw sometimes.

"I will definitely be there," Sebastian said, feeling important.

"Pinky swear?" Kurt asked, holding out his pinky.

Sebastian smiled, feeling silly as he held out his pinky too. "Pinky swear."


	7. Rain

**Warning: Character death. This chapter is extremely sad and potentially triggering. I'm so sorry but I had to do it for future chapters. Forgive me. Chapter 8 will take place in middle school.**

* * *

><p>"How far are we now?" Blaine asked his mommy eagerly as they were driving to Kurt's house.<p>

"Two hours," his mommy replied, glancing in the rear view mirror with a solemn expression.

Blaine fell back against the seat feeling his heart sink. "We are going to be late," he whispered despairingly, staring at the cupcakes in the seat next to him, eyes full of anguish. There was no way the cupcakes would be tasty by the time they got to the graduation party.

"I'm kidding, B. Kurt lives ten minutes away, like he always has." She chuckled and turned on the radio.

"-and this afternoon calls for heavy rain showers until late tonight! I hope everyone in Lima wore their rainboots today."

Blaine looked out the window, frowning. The sky didn't look as happy as he was about today.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I swear I'm not as bad as I look. I can go to the party," Sebastian begged, eyes red rimmed and his face a sickly pale.<p>

"Mrs. Smythe, he has high fever and cough whole night. He will make Kaine and Blurt sick if he go to party," Miss Yoo-Moh warned, trying in vain to get Sebastian back into bed.

Lydia looked at Sebastian with a tiny frown. "You don't look so good, dear."

"I feel _fine_, I'm just… I'm just having an off day," Sebastian insisted, shooting Miss Yoo-Moh a death glare. Worst nanny ever. Didn't she know what day it was? It was the day of the graduation party! He had to go! He was a very important guest! A little bit of coughing and sniffling was no excuse.

"You will puke on cake and ruin party!" Miss Yoo-Moh chastised, waggling a finger at him. Sebastian grimaced. Cake sounded _awful_. He clapped a hand over his mouth feeling his stomach churn horribly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Miss Hummel! I brought cupcakes!" Blaine said, pleased that he had something to bring to the party. "Where's Kurt?"<p>

Miss Hummel took the cupcakes from Blaine's outstretched hands smiling. "Thanks for the cupcakes Mrs. Anderson. And you too, Blaine," she added patting his head.

"Kurt is upstairs getting ready still. I swear that boy takes longer to get dressed than most teenage girls." She shook her head fondly as Blaine's mom laughed.

Blaine hastily hugged his mom goodbye and then ran into the house.

"Kurt I am here for the party and I brought cupcakes!" he yelled as he clambered up the stairs.

He pulled open the door to Kurt's bedroom to find Kurt lying on the floor over a pile of clothes, wearing only Spiderman underwear, his expression blank. Blaine gasped.

"Kurt! What's wrong?" Blaine asked, kneeling beside him to peer at his face worriedly.

Kurt turned his head, looking unfazed that Blaine was seeing him half naked and in despair.

"I have nothing to wear," he said with the grief of a man who has had great suffering.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked at himself in the mirror, willing himself to get better before the party was over.<p>

"I am going to that party," he told his reflection crossly. "I have been waiting a whole 3 weeks for this. Also Blaine is there and I am not. Which means today Blaine is being a better friend than me and I can't have that. I just can't."

He picked up his toothbrush and squirted a huge clump of toothpaste on it.

"Toothpaste kills bacteria," he said to his reflection matter-of-factly. "I'm pretty sure it kills the bacteria that made me sick too. I will kill the sick right out of me."

And so he set to work. He brushed his teeth for a whole two minutes (he watched the clock) and then took off his shirt and rubbed toothpaste all over his throat and chest and tummy because he was pretty sure the bacteria was hiding there the hardest.

Soon the bottle was empty and he couldn't think of anything else to do so he sat on the toilet seat and watched the clock. Five minutes and the sick bacteria would be dead. He just knew it.

* * *

><p>It took some pretty hard work, but Blaine finally convinced Kurt to wear a baby blue button down shirt and a checkered tie.<p>

"You look real handsome!" Blaine insisted as Kurt stared at his reflection, considering.

"On a scale of one to fourteen, how handsome?" Kurt asked grinning.

"Infinity. Plus six." Blaine said seriously.

Kurt laughed. "Wow that's a whole lotta handsome."

"I'll say."

Blaine wanted to add that Kurt was the handsomest boy he ever knew but Kurt's daddy started calling them downstairs.

"What is it?" Kurt called, looking at his reflection from a different angle.

"Please come down here for a sec, I'm going to run out to the grocery store!"

Kurt went downstairs with a sigh, Blaine following close behind him.

"Is there anything you need from the store, bud?" Kurt's daddy asked as he sat on the couch to slip on his shoes.

"Oh Burt sweetheart, let me go get it. I can't believe I forgot to buy drinks. I feel so silly," she muttered as she went to get her keys from the kitchen counter.

"Honey you've done enough already. You've been up all day preparing this thing, you're making me look bad."

"Oh I'll be back in fifteen minutes," she insisted. "Besides, every time you go to the store you try and sneak some sweets in the house that you don't need." She kissed his forehead as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking guilty.

"Kurt baby, do you and Blaine need anything?"

"Please get orange soda!" Kurt said, running forward to hug her leg.

"I don't know," she said, looking like she was thinking really hard about it. Kurt's daddy chuckled.

"What if I said I love you?" Kurt tried, staring up at her innocently.

"Orange soda sure does have a lot of sugar," she said, scratching her chin.

"What if I said you're the best best mommy in the whole wide universe?" Kurt asked, sticking his bottom lip out.

"The best _best_ mommy? Okay, okay you can have orange soda." He clapped his hands happily and she leaned down to kiss his forehead too. "Love you baby doll. And I love you, honey!" she called to Kurt's daddy as she opened the door to leave.

"I'll be back in a little bit!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian washed off the toothpaste, trying hard not to cry. He would just throw his own party when he felt better. It's not like Kurt would forget about him just because he couldn't make it. Besides, it was raining. Really hard too. How good could a party be if it was raining this hard anyway?<p>

He slipped into bed and turned on his TV with a remote, flipping through the channels. It changed to the boring old News and even though he kept clicking, it stayed on that channel. Stupid batteries. Everything just had to suck more than usual today, didn't it?

"-flash flood warnings throughout Ohio. We must advise you to stay indoors until further notice. Lima hasn't seen this much rain since 1987-"

Sebastian yawned and then folded his arms over his chest moodily. Who cared about the weather? Blah, blah, blah. And the news lady looked really dumb with her big beehive hairdo. What whacko allowed her on TV looking like that?

"-we have received numerous reports of a collision along the highway. Ted, can you give us any information on that?"

The screen jumped over to where a man was standing outside in a raincoat, microphone in hand looking very grim. He was standing underneath an umbrella as the rain poured down on him mercilessly, two cars in the background looking completely mangled together.

"-both drivers have been seriously injured, no word on exactly how the accident occurred but experts are under the impression that one of the vehicles hydroplaned-"

Sebastian sat up as the camera zoomed into the two destroyed cars. The red one looked familiar for some reason. His stomach tightened.

"-Hummel. The other victim has been identified as-"

"KURT!" Sebastian screamed.

* * *

><p>"Daddy where's Mommy? Please tell me she's okay." Kurt begged as Kurt's daddy explained in hushed, hurried tones to Blaine's mommy about why he was dropping them off at Blaine's house.<p>

"I'm so sorry," Blaine's mommy said, covering her mouth and looking frightened. "Of course Kurt can spend the night if he needs to. Call me if you need anything at all. I'll… I'll be praying for you."

"Daddy please, tell me what's going on, don't go, I need to know if Mommy is alright. She doesn't have to bring me orange soda I don't want it anymore," Kurt was crying now, holding his daddy's leg tightly. "I don't want orange soda anymore."

Blaine felt his heart break in his chest. He didn't know what was happening and he hated seeing everyone looking so sad and afraid. He wanted to do something, anything to make it all go away.

Blaine felt smaller than he had ever felt in his entire life.

"I have to go, Kurt. I don't… I can't promise you anything. I'll be back soon okay? Stay here and be good. Miss Anderson will take good care of you."

Kurt swallowed and nodded with a shaky sob, backing inside. He watched as his daddy went back outside into the pouring rain and drove away.

"Blaine, Kurt why don't you go and sit in the living room okay? I have to make a few calls. It'll only take me a few minutes. Shout if you need me."

Kurt sat on the couch and hugged a pillow to his chest. He rocked back and forth and Blaine could tell he was really fighting to stop crying. He hoped he would stop soon. Seeing Kurt cry made Blaine want to cry too. He thought Kurt should always be happy.

"I don't know what to do, Blaine," Kurt said in a small voice, looking at Blaine in a way that made Blaine want to hold him until he felt better. "What if my mommy…" He trailed off and put his face in his hands, his small body shaking with sobs.

Blaine did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around him, feeling his own eyes fill with tears.

If he held Kurt tight enough, maybe he could help his best friend not fall apart.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had never been to a funeral before. His clothes felt too warm and itchy and the church felt so stuffy. He tried to pay attention to what the preacher person was saying but all he could focus on was Kurt. Kurt sat beside his dad with his eyes downcast, his face dry but his eyes red. Sebastian had never seen him look so small.<p>

He turned to watch Blaine who looked like he was paying close attention to what the preacher person was saying even though he kept shuffling his feet back and forth. Blaine caught Sebastian staring and pressed his lips together in a sad smile, wiggling his fingers a little bit.

Sebastian sighed. He felt like after this, he'd be nicer to Blaine. Kurt loved him. He was his other best friend, after all. He stared at the casket that held Kurt's mommy and felt his chest ache. He never wanted to cause Kurt any pain ever again. Kurt didn't have that many people to love in his life, right now. The least he could do was show respect for them.

After the preacher person stopped talking they went outside and had the burial. Sebastian was itching to go home but he knew he needed to wait just a little longer so he did.

A lot of people, including Blaine and his family, went up to Kurt and his dad to hug them and say whispered words. Kurt barely looked up except to give Blaine a quick but tight hug.

When Sebastian finally had a chance to see Kurt, Kurt smiled. It was a very tiny smile and his eyes still looked very sad but it was a smile all the same. Sebastian walked forward to hug him.

"I missed you a lot," Kurt said into his shoulder, hugging him back. Sebastian swallowed. For some reason, the way Kurt said it made him want to cry. Like he was trying to comfort Sebastian even though he needed all the comforting in the world.

"Me too," Sebastian said pulling away. And he meant it. He had missed Kurt so much the past few days he felt like it actually hurt him in some way.

"Daddy, can me and Seb give my present to Mommy now?" Kurt asked quietly, looking up at his dad. He looked down from where he was talking to Sebastian's mom and nodded.

Kurt walked over to his mommy's grave, Sebastian following silently.

Sebastian watched as Kurt knelt down, his mouth in a tight line. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the present.

It was a completed Rubix cube.

"You were right, Mommy. I didn't know what to do with you gone so I did the only thing I thought might impress you. I worked really hard on my Rubix cube and I beat it. I haven't got much sleep but it was worth it. I know it took me a long time to do but you said if I worked hard enough I could do it and you were right. You were always right."

Sebastian bit his lip. Kurt finally did finish it after all. He really wished his mommy was there to see it.

"I love you and I miss you, Mommy," he whispered. He turned around and looked at Sebastian with an expression Sebastian couldn't quite figure out. He reached out a hand. Sebastian took it.

"I'm really glad you're here with me for this Seb. At least I still have Daddy and my two best friends, right?"

Sebastian nodded thinking of his decision to be nicer to Blaine after this.

"Right."


	8. A Triple Date

**Middle school time! Let the awkward boat of pubescent hilarity and misery BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry is staring at you again, Kurt." Sebastian waggled his eyebrows suggestively at him. Kurt rolled his eyes, and then glared down at his tray of sad cafeteria food like it was the reason he was getting the unwanted attention.<p>

"She isn't ugly," Blaine added encouragingly. He shook his carton of milk, looking at Rachel in his peripheral.

"She has a Disney princess sweatshirt on," Kurt hissed. Sebastian choked as he took a swig of his mineral water.

"Okay so her parent still pick her clothes out for her. Big deeeeal. She has fantastic looking lips."

"You think all girls have fantastic looking lips, Seb," Kurt said irritably as Blaine nodded, chewing on a bite of pizza.

"I want my first kiss already," Sebastian said imploringly in a low voice. He gestured for the two boys to move closer to him. "Guess who I scored a date with."

"Tina Cohen-Chang?" Blaine tried. Kurt shrugged, annoyed.

"Santana Lopez." Sebastian smirked, satisfied to see both boys' eyes widen.

"Sebastian you said you wanted your first kiss not… Um… Santana likes to do more than kissing!" Kurt finished lamely. Sebastian grinned dreamily, resting his chin on a hand.

"You are disgusting," Kurt said, shaking his head.

"I'm impressed," Blaine offered.

"I thought you might be. I say we go on a triple date. We're like the only guys in 8th grade who haven't been kissed yet. A little bit of team effort and all three of us can have our lip virginities stolen by the end of the night." Sebastian almost danced in his seat, anxious for the two of them to hurry up and agree.

"None of us have a car," Kurt reminded him, stabbing some mysterious meat product on his tray viciously with a fork.

"Brittany Pierce's mom let's her do anything. She said she'd ask her mom to drive us to the movies as long as our buddy Blaine here agreed to be her date." Sebastian looked at Blaine smugly.

Blaine gasped. "Me?"

"In her exact words: 'Blaine Anderson is a like a bunny. A sexy one and I totally wanna makeout with him.'"

Blaine frowned. "Bunny?"

Sebastian waved his hands dismissively. "She's not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree but she thinks you're hot, dude. And she wants to _makeout_ with you. The answer is _hell yeah_, my friend."

"Well… okay, I suppose… but what about Kurt?"

Kurt looked up with a quirked eyebrow, like he was challenging Sebastian to come up with a decent plan for him.

Sebastian folded his hands together, eager to spill the best news but wanting the moment to be as dramatic as possible. He looked around the cafeteria as if afraid the rest of the school would hear before leaning forward to whisper.

"Quinn Fabray."

Blaine dribbled chocolate milk down his shirt coughing and spluttering.

Sebastian frowned watching Kurt shake his head.

"Impossible."

"Very possible."

"She's head cheerleader."

"She thinks you're handsome."

"I don't believe you."

Sebastian slapped his palm on the table, frustrated.

"Santana and Brittany _both_ confirmed it. She said since you're the only guy that hasn't hit on her, it means she doesn't have to worry about you trying to get in her pants."

Kurt blushed. "Of course I wouldn't try to… oh my _god_."

"Unless of course… you'd rather go out with one Miss Rachel Berry." Sebastian rested his chin on his hands and blinked at Kurt innocently.

Blaine turned to Kurt excitedly. "You have _two_ girls liking you!" He started clapping and then he stopped, looking horrified.

"Oh my god what if they fight over you? We'll have to break it up immediately!" Blaine finished earnestly, pounding his fist on the table.

Kurt sank into his seat, looking sick.

"Exactly… exactly what did Quinn Fabray say about me being handsome?"

* * *

><p>Operation triple date started out perfectly.<p>

Until it all fell to shit, that is.

It was, supposedly, a perfect plan. They decided to go to the movies on a Thursday night and they almost had the theater to themselves. Everyone had dressed their best and Sebastian was feeling pretty damn attractive. No point in pretending otherwise. The couples had all spread out and Sebastian didn't even pay attention to where they went. He couldn't even tell you what movie they had seen. All that mattered was that Santana Lopez was perched on the seat beside him, wearing a skimpy dress and perhaps a bit more makeup than most 8th grade girls, but it didn't matter. Santana looked hot. Sebastian looked hot.

He was totally getting his tongue in her mouth tonight.

After A few minutes of pretending to watch the movie, Santana sighed loudly and winked when Sebastian turned around to look at her.

"Are you actually planning on watching the movie?" Santana whispered, sucking seductively on a lollipop. "Or are we going to get our mack on already?"

Sebastian didn't need to be told twice.

...

...

...

...

...

Okay.

Huh.

...

Okay maybe if he-?

...

..

...

Wow okay no.

Sebastian pulled back from Santana's lips, frustrated.

"Your lip gloss is sticky," he complained.

Santana blinked rapidly before deciding to ignore the comment, diving back in to kiss him some more. He kissed her back for a few moments and then opened his eyes. This wasn't as amazing as he thought it would be. In fact, it felt _revolting_. He moved away from her.

"Yeah, your lip gloss is bothering the shit out of me."

Santana scoffed. "Screw you, Smythe. Everyone loves the gloss. I haven't heard anyone else complain."

"Maybe because you swallowed their damn tongue," Sebastian snapped, wiping his mouth.

"I'm the best kisser in this school!"

"If that's true I'm transferring as soon as I freaking can."

Santana dumped a bucket of popcorn into his lap. "Fuck you," she spat before moving five seats away from him.

Sebastian brushed the popcorn from his lap angrily. What the hell just happened? Wasn't kissing supposed to be… enjoyable? He slammed his head back into the seat over and over prompting a woman to turn around and shush him. He rolled his eyes. Oh well. At least he could finally say he's madeout regardless of how much it sucked ass.

He sighed heavily and then searched the theater for Brittany and Blaine. Eventually he found them to the left of him, hidden conveniently in the shadows.

Blaine looked terrified and extremely uncomfortable as Brittany eagerly kissed up and down his neck. He seemed to be pretending to watch the movie. Sebastian watched as Blaine actually popped a nacho into his mouth, shuddering when Brittany nibbled at his ear. She didn't seem to care that Blaine wasn't actually responding to her.

"N-nacho?" Blaine asked, holding up a chip without looking at her.

He let out a yelp when Brittany decided to eat the chip right out of his hand, even sucking the cheese from his fingers. Sebastian felt sorry for him.

_Kurt can't possibly have it any worse than that_, Sebastian thought, looking around the theater for Kurt and Quinn.

He was surprised to see them in the middle of the theater, holding hands, Quinn's head on his shoulder. Kurt almost looked relaxed. She whispered something in his ear and despite the darkness, Sebastian could tell that he was blushing furiously. He swallowed and after a few moments he nodded slowly. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, a satisfied smile on her face. He didn't look relaxed the entire rest of the movie.

After the movie was over, Sebastian waited outside with his friends in silence, pretending Santana didn't exist. She didn't seem to care.

"Why don't you wanna be my boyfriend again, Blaine?" Brittany asked, sounding more curious than anything else.

"I'm… I'm not allowed to have a girlfriend until I'm 16," He said, looking apologetic and also scared out of his mind.

Brittany nodded sympathetically. "That's okay. I can wait." Blaine paled.

"How about you and Kurt, _Quinn_?" Santana asked in an awful overly, sweet voice that made Sebastian want to vomit. "Did you two enjoy the movie?"

Quinn smiled angelically. "I adored the movie. How about you, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, his cheeks pink. "It was… it was a good movie."

"Any particular reason why you are slowly becoming a human tomato, Hummel?" Santana asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Quinn reached towards Kurt's hand and he accepted it, their fingers laced in a way that was unmistakable.

Quinn looked at Kurt with a gloating expression.

"Kurt is my boyfriend now."


	9. Gay Penguins

**I'm so sorry for the wait! College has been crazy. Please forgive me? The chapter after this will be in Blaine's perspective. There is a method to my madness, I swear.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sebastian hated everyone in the entire world.<p>

He took his fork and stabbed his mashed potatoes like it personally offended him.

"I suppose Kurt's not going to sit with us. Again," Sebastian said in what he hoped was a casual voice.

Blaine bit his lip the way he did when he was trying to think of something to say to reduce the tension. Blaine hated being in a negative atmosphere. Sebastian could think of plenty of times when they were younger when Kurt and Sebastian would get in arguments and Blaine would lie down and cry because he hated seeing his best friends fighting. Any other time the thought of it would make Sebastian's mouth quirk in amusement but not today. Not when Kurt was sitting across the cafeteria with people he never expressed an interest in before, nodding and smiling like they were the greatest group of human beings he ever had the pleasure to interact with. Not when Quinn Fabray was leaning her head on his shoulder and trailing teasing fingers over Kurt's arm. Not when Sebastian can't speak to Kurt for 5 minutes before his stupid, cheerleader girlfriend with her stupid cheerleader ponytail comes bounding along so she can curl around Kurt like a possessive cat and purr into his ear about how handsome he looks today or some other nonsense.

"I think they're cute together," Blaine mumbled weakly, staring towards Kurt and Quinn with a small frown on his face.

"If by cute you mean nauseating," Sebastian replied, pressing his plastic fork into his mashed potatoes so hard the tips broke off.

Blaine sighed heavily and Sebastian noticed that for once, Blaine had not touched his food. He was usually so chipper during lunch time, chewing happily as he listened to Sebastian and Kurt banter on about whatever was on their minds that day. Sebastian clasped his fingers together, studying Blaine's face.

"You hate it too, don't you?"

After a moment, Blaine nodded pitifully.

"It's been two weeks and she's _always_ there," Blaine blurted out. "I want to be happy for him because it's great that he's got a girlfriend and everything and I feel like I'd be a bad friend if I didn't support him but I just…" Blaine trailed off and leaned his face into his hand heavily, sighing again.

"You miss him."

Blaine nodded. "A lot."

Sebastian stared as Quinn leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the cheek, causing his face to color with pink.

Sebastian missed Kurt a lot too.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend. What was your name again? Kirk Pummel or something?"<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes as he took a seat beside Sebastian on the bus. "I missed you too, Seb."

Sebastian smiled despite himself. It was the first time in weeks he'd get to hang out with Kurt without _Quinn_. On a field trip! Normally Sebastian wouldn't be quite as thrilled as he was about a silly little public school outing because he's heard too many stories from the neighborhood boys who attend _private school _and boast of traveling to places like _France_ and _Italy. _A trip to the aquarium? Laughable. But today was different. Today he got to be with Kurt.

"So Quinn couldn't make it, I see?" Sebastian asked, trying and failing to keep the glee out of his voice.

"Cheerleading competition," Kurt said automatically, looking uncomfortable.

Sebastian stared resolutely at his fingernails, like he was suddenly fascinated in the state of his cuticles. (The only reason he even knew what cuticles were was because of Kurt and his obsession with keeping his nails well taken care of)

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked up at the sound of his name and smiled widely, watching Blaine shuffling down the aisle to take the seat across from them. He was wearing a necklace of seashells.

Sebastian held a hand over his face.

"Blaine."

"Oh hello, Sebastian!" Blaine greeted him enthusiastically, unable to hold still in his seat.

"What on earth do you have around your neck?"

Blaine laughed. "Sea shells! Don't you know we're going to an aquarium?"

Kurt placed a hand over his heart looking comically relieved.

"You don't say? Well, it sure is a good thing I chose today to wear my sea horse underwear!"

Blaine clapped. "OH! Let me see!" And then he slapped a hand over his mouth realizing what he had said.

Kurt grinned playfully. "Well if you insist…." He placed a hand on the button of his jeans. Sebastian's eyes widened, unaware that he was shifting to get a better look.

"Oh my god, I wasn't actually going to do it!" Kurt exclaimed looking back and forth between Sebastian and Blaine with a stunned expression.

Sebastian and Blaine automatically leaned back in their seats, looking guilty. Sebastian quickly tried to cover up his embarrassment by suddenly becoming very invested by the bus driver, who was beginning to start the bus.

"You guys are so strange," Kurt said, chuckling softly.

Sebastian squirmed. Why did he do that?

* * *

><p>"You know what's funny?" Blaine asked as he watched the colorful fish in the tank in front of them with amused eyes.<p>

"Hmm?" Sebastian asked, grinning as he watched a sea turtle swim by. He always did have a thing for turtles. Kurt took out a disposable camera and tried to snap a picture of a purple and yellow fish that was floating lazily in front of him, but as soon as Kurt held the camera in front of his face it darted away, like it was camera shy. He stomped his foot, his expression grumpy.

"The name Sebastian. We're at an aquarium and your name is Sebastian. As soon as I find a crab I'm naming it after you."

Sebastian snorted. "Yes, I certainly haven't heard that one before. Brilliant, Blaine. Your wit always manages to take my breath away."

"Thank you!" Blaine said happily, accepting the praise at face value.

"I want a picture of that fish," Kurt said, pouting at the purple and yellow fish that continued to float lazily in front of him.

"So take it," Blaine quipped.

Kurt sighed. "This fish… is an asshole."

"Kurt!" Blaine giggled, shoving at his shoulder.

"Looks like someone has a date with the Bad Word Jar," Sebastian teased. He knew Kurt and Burt had done away with the jar a long time ago, though it was still a rare occasion for Kurt to curse.

"It is! Every time I hold up my camera it swims away before I can take it! And then when I put it down it swims back in front of me like it's taunting me." He waved his fingers in front of the fish experimentally. The fish didn't flinch.

"Try it again," Blaine said, moving to get a better look.

Kurt huffed. "Alright, Asshole. I'm going to take your picture now. You better stay there."

"If someone named me Asshole I wouldn't want to stay put either," Sebastian grinned, poking Kurt in the hip.

Kurt kept his eyes trained on the fish, moving his camera up as slow and discreetly as possible. The fish continued to float along lethargically, almost looking bored. Or as bored as a fish _could_ look, really.

When Kurt held the camera to his chin he paused, studying the fish intently. Blaine shuffled his feet impatiently. The camera was at his nose now, his finger hovering over the capture button. He raised the camera to his eye and peered through the lens, holding his breath. He moved to press his finger down on the button and then-

The fish was gone.

"ASSHOLE!" Kurt yelled, pointing viciously at the purple and yellow fish that now darted back and forth all over the place like some sort of victory dance. Blaine and Sebastian both burst into fits of laughter as Kurt continued to yell, "Asshole" at his brand new, and very tiny enemy.

Sebastian tugged at Kurt's arm, still shaking with laughter. "Come on, Kurt. We'll go find fish that aren't so camera shy."

"Or conniving, little aquatic demons of evil," Kurt spat, glancing back one more time at the purple and yellow fish that was now swimming just as lazily as it had been before.

"Jellyfish!" Blaine cried, running towards the jellyfish aquarium with delight, Sebastian and Kurt following behind him.

"Ohhh let's take a picture!" Blaine asked eagerly. "Come on, it's perfect!"

Kurt nodded before tapping a passing girl on the shoulder. "Could you snap a picture of us, please?"

She nodded enthusiastically and Blaine yipped and then tugged Kurt and Sebastian into his arms, smiling widely. After counting to three she snapped the picture and handed the camera back to them, grinning. She was probably amused by Blaine and his bounciness and silly sea shell necklace. Sebastian shook his head as Blaine skipped his way around the aquarium, occasionally reading the descriptions for the exhibits out loud.

After they watched the sharks get fed and petted the sting rays and ran away from the octopus tank (that thing looked like freaking Dracula with tentacles!) they took a break to eat some ice cream.

"So Kurt… how are you and Quinn doing?" Blaine asked cautiously around a mouthful of ice cream.

Kurt cast his eyes downward. "Okay… for the most part."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, curiosity piqued.

"…For the most part? What about the erm, other part?" Blaine prodded.

Kurt took a breath and Sebastian leaned forward eagerly, not wanting to miss a thing.

"She tries. I know she tries. But she's so… _overbearing_."

"Overbearing is never good," Sebastian said at once.

"She's always all over me and I'm flattered for the attention because it's not like anyone ever wanted to be all over me _before_."

"PDA is never good," Sebastian interjected again.

"But I don't feel… hmm. How do I describe it? She likes to kiss me on the cheek a lot. And I get nervous… but not in that fluttery, crushy kind of nervous way. It's more like stage fright. I feel like I should be doing something in return. Initiate a kiss on the cheek back or something. Like it's my next line and everyone's watching and I don't know… I don't know how I'm supposed to feel."

Sebastian said nothing. Kurt had had fluttery, crushy feelings before?

"And she keeps hinting at me to kiss her. She'll do this thing where she'll rub chapstick on her lips for like 5 minutes and then just look at me and bite her lip and drum her fingers on her knee. And she just looks at me and just waits. And I never do anything about it."

Kurt took a bite of his ice cream before continuing.

"Do you guys think I'm weird for not wanting to kiss her? Both of you already have had your first kisses and you weren't even dating them."

"Yes, but it was the most god awful experience-"  
>"I would call it an attack on my lip virginity but, alright-"<p>

Blaine and Sebastian spoke at the same time and Kurt smiled.

"She's just horrible, that's all. Just because she's pretty doesn't necessarily mean kissing her will be… pleasant. It's more than that," Sebastian said before he could stop himself. He hated it when he got all sappy.

"What do I do, then?" Kurt asked. Before Blaine or Sebastian could answer, Rachel Berry wandered towards them.

"Hello, boys. I've been instructed to herd all the students to the final exhibit for today. The penguin exhibit!" she said excitedly, pointing in the direction they were supposed to go. As they were leaving the dining area to go in the direction she pointed to, she tapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"I love your boots, Kurt. I think they're fabulous." Kurt couldn't help but preen at the compliment.

Sebastian scowled and pulled Kurt away. "He's taken," Sebastian called over his shoulder.

Kurt sighed. "Quinn never notices my boots. She's too busy noticing herself," he mumbled.

As they bustled into the penguin exhibit, Sebastian kept an eye on Rachel. Kurt was so close to ending it with Quinn, he didn't need some other girl to try and mess up their friendship. Girls cooed and giggled at the penguins through the glass. Blaine went to join them, his sea shell necklace swinging back and forth on his chest.

The penguin's habitat was filled with large, dusty red rock and a huge pool of water. Some penguins were more active than others, swimming and wobbling to their heart's content, while others barely moved at all. It made Sebastian wonder if they were happy there.

Each penguin had either a blue or pink band around an ankle. Sebastian figured it meant they were male or female. Kurt tugged on his sleeve. "Hey look at those two," he whispered.

Sebastian looked in the direction Kurt was pointing. All by themselves in the corner of the exhibit and away from all the others were two penguins, grooming each other. They both had blue bands on their ankles.

"They're doing the smart thing and staying away from all the crazy, bossy, cheerleader penguins," Sebastian whispered back. He grinned when Kurt lightly punched him in the arm.

A woman in khakis and a light blue button down blouse moved her way to the front of the crowd.

"Hello McKinley, Middle School!" the woman called, causing the murmur of voices to quiet down with a few shushes here and there. "I hope you all have had a wonderful time so far?" She smiled at the mumbles of agreement.

"Great! My name is Maria Ford and I'm the penguin zookeeper here. It is my job to make sure our penguins stay happy and well cared for. These penguins are African penguins and we've had them here at our aquarium for a good 5 years now. We're very lucky to have them."

She then went on to give some more information on the penguins, pausing here and there to answer a question. Sebastian barely listened, more invested in thinking of ways to convince Kurt to break up with Quinn.

"-the blue bands are male, and the pink are female. If you look closely, the bands also have the name of the penguin on them. I've named a few myself. Like the one over here that's swimming around behind me? That's Ariela. Her favorite past time is causing chaos during feeding time, by knocking over the bucket of fish into the pool when I'm not looking."

Sebastian couldn't help himself as he raised his. "Um, excuse me?"

Maria nodded at him. "Yes? Question?"

He pointed over towards where the two male penguins were off by themselves.

"What are the names of those two over there? They look a little… lonely," he finished, regretting asking it all.

She laughed. "Oh, those guys are special. Their names are Kenny and Jub Jub. And they're not lonely. They're mates. They don't really care about being with the other penguins. They just like being around each other."

"You mean they're _gay penguins_?" a girl with red pigtails practically yelled across the room. The class snickered. Maria sighed like she knew it was coming.

"Penguins don't really have a sexuality, dear. Though they do tend to choose a mate of the opposite sex, sometimes they wind up choosing one of the same. Like Kenny and Jub Jub here. Since penguins mate for life we can't exactly tell if they have a preference for a gender. And it doesn't matter. They've chosen each other and that's all that counts." She said the last words with a sense of finality, looking like she wanted someone to challenge her. No one did.

After an abrupt goodbye, she made her way to the crowd of students, looking stony faced.

Sebastian stared at Kenny and Jub Jub, feeling strange. He turned to look Kurt who was gazing at the penguin couple as well, chewing on his lip thoughtfully. He wanted to make a joke about the whole thing, to see Kurt's face crinkle with laughter. But something told Sebastian this wasn't something Kurt found funny at all.

He looked back at the penguins and saw the red head girl standing in front of them, a disgusted look on her face as she chatted with her friend.

Sebastian clenched his fists. No. It wasn't funny.

Not at all.


	10. A Dream is Just a Dream Right?

**Yes, I suck at updating. No, I haven't abandoned this story. This chapter is mostly inner Blaine dialogue and a bit of strangled Seblaine bro time. There is only background Kurt in this but this part is very important to me so I hope you'll bear with me.**

* * *

><p><em>Soft, warm lips making their way along his shoulder towards the dip and then up his neck. A long, wet kiss right behind his ear. Hot sparks of pleasure lick down his entire body from the contact and Blaine bucks, wanting more, more. He doesn't know how to do this, doesn't know how to think beyond laying there and taking it, begging, pleading, pleasedon'tstop. A hand grazes over his chest and down his belly and he gasps. What if… what if they touch him <em>_**there**__? The hand traces over the waistband of his pajamas roughly, teasingly. Asking for permission. Before Blaine can answer he feels the air still. Hesitation. He has to open his eyes. They want him to open his eyes._

"_I can't," Blaine says._

_**Why? **__The word is felt, rather than heard. He feels the weight of a challenge set on his chest. Open your eyes, Blaine. Your lover wants you to look at them._

_Blaine whimpers. He can't. He doesn't want to. If he looks it'll all be over._

_Rough, calloused fingers dragging their way across his tummy. The air is thick. Suffocating. He feels just the barest of teeth graze his ear, hot breath ghosting all around him, never speaking, only waiting._

_It doesn't matter if he opens his eyes or not. He __**knows**__. They both know._

_**Open your eyes, Blaine.**_

Blaine jerked awake, his own labored breathing the only sound in his darkened bedroom. Another one of those awful dreams. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead and turned over and groaned into his pillow. There was no way he'd be able to sleep unless he cleared his head. After sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sleepily made his way towards his computer.

Maybe he'd play a few mindless video games until he felt at peace enough to sleep. He opened up Google and deliberated what to search for when slowly, the images of his dreams swam their way to the forefront on his mind. He chewed on his lip and peeked at his doorknob. Locked.

After a beat, Blaine sighed and typed what he wanted to look for into the search bar.

"_Homosexuality_".

There. He'd at least finally admitted to himself that he was curious about it. But that didn't mean that he was… _that_. Just curious. The dreams meant nothing. He had no control over his dreams. He dreamt about a shark somehow making its way out of the toilet and onto his bathroom floor once but that didn't mean that he wanted it to happen nor was it prophetic in any way. In Blaine's opinion, dreams were kind of like a jar of every thought you've ever had with a few coming out at random to join together and almost _never_ make sense.

So why did he keep having the same dream over and over?

He sighed as he clicked on the first link which happened to be an extensive definition.

_There are three main categories of sexual orientation: heterosexuality, homosexuality, and bisexuality_…

Yes, okay, Blaine knew that.

_Scientific and medical understanding is that sexual orientation is not a choice, but rather a complex interplay of biological and environmental factors…_

Blaine stared at the sentence over and over, wanting it to sink in, wanting to _understand_. Was he… messed up? Biologically? Environmental factors… did the weird plants his mother grew somehow cause him to think about being kissed by… another boy?

It just didn't make any sense. He remembered Cooper used to proclaim every time he had a stuffy nose or sore throat that he knew for certain it was some rare disease and the family would have to prepare for his funeral soon. He'd always drag Blaine into his room and point at his computer screen roughly. "I know you can't read this but this website says I have the symptoms for this disease _and I am going to die soon, Blaine_," he'd always declare tragically, and Blaine would hug Cooper's leg and cry until Cooper got bored with him and kicked him out.

Blaine learned eventually that Cooper was just horribly paranoid and also starving for attention. Was Blaine pulling a Cooper? Making a big deal out of silly things like dreams and jumping to conclusions?

Blaine thought of the way Brittany had kissed up and down his neck in the theater, similar to the way the boy in his dreams would kiss him.

With Brittany it had felt _wrong_. He actually felt nauseous remembering it. The worst part was when he had turned to ask her a question and she had pressed her lips against his. Kissing Brittany had felt like he had temporarily left his own body and had immediately proceeded to yell, "NO. EW. WRONG. WHY. STOP." into his own head until he finally pulled back and immediately excused himself to the restroom where he barely kept himself from vomiting.

But the boy in his dreams… Strong and solid against him. Breathing harsh, hands demanding and taking... It had felt _good_. No. More than good. _Amazing_.

Blaine went back to Google, fidgeting in his chair. He'd caught Cooper's computer open with it so many times. Cooper wasn't even ashamed, the bastard. He'd clapped Blaine's shoulder a few times with a cheerful, "Remember to clear your browsing history!" before promptly kicking Blaine out of his room again. Blaine held his breath as the typed out the word.

"_Porn_."

Blaine flinched. The descriptions of all the links were certainly… colorful. All of them sounded so filthy it made Blaine want to throw his computer out the window, crawl into bed and maybe become Amish.

But he clicked anyway.

Two hours later, Blaine Anderson had watched his first porn video. His first _fourteen_ porn videos, to be specific.

And he'd also jerked off to one of them. The one video that hadn't made him cringe in fear and repulsion. The very last video that he had clicked on just because he was _curious_.

It had been a short, simple homemade video of two college students making out on a couch.

They were both boys.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't come over?" Sebastian demanded on the phone. Blaine looked up in alarm. Kurt wasn't coming?<p>

"_Quinn? _You're hanging out with _Quinn? _But you… you promised," Sebastian trailed off, face furrowed in disappointment.

Sebastian glanced at Blaine before shuffling into the dining room, the chord of the phone trailing behind him.

"I was really looking forward to baking brownies with you. I have the mix and even… sprinkles…" Sebastian's voice was quiet and muffled, but Blaine could still definitely hear it.

Blaine smiled fondly. Sebastian could pretend to be big and bad all he wanted but if there was one person who could bring out the soft teddy bear inside him it was Kurt. It was only ever Kurt.

Blaine pretended to be very interested in studying the coffee table when Sebastian came back into the living room and plopped onto the couch.

"So…" Blaine began. "He's with Quinn?"

"Of _course_, he's with Quinn. Her parents _adore_ him. They're letting him _spend the night _and he gets to _sleep on the couch._ Sounds much more fun than being with his two best friends of nearly nine years, right? Wouldn't you agree?"

Blaine sighed. "I bet she doesn't even have sprinkles."

"Of course she doesn't have sprinkles!" Sebastian said immediately.

"Maybe a cup of overbearing," Blaine offered.

"A teaspoon of obsessive control freak."

"A pint of bossy show off."

"A gallon of death and despair."

Sebastian and Blaine burst out laughing and then high-fived.

"Maybe I'll call Kurt back and ask him to look for the all bodies she's been hiding. He can turn her in and he'll be granted key of the city."

Blaine chuckled. "What if we're next?"

"Wouldn't doubt it."

"Are all the doors locked?"

"Do you think a locked door would stop Quinn Fabray?"

Blaine suddenly pictured Quinn in a murderous rage, toppling through a window with a bloodied knife in her hand.

"_It wouldn't_," Blaine breathed, horrified.

Sebastian slapped his leg. "Let's play video games before we die then, shall we?"

As usual, Sebastian completely destroyed him every game they played. Blaine didn't really mind. These were Sebastian's games after all. Now if he had brought a few of his own games, that would have been a different story.

"Does Mario really _have_ to go save Peach?" Sebastian asked as he stared at his box of Paper Mario, looking irritated.

"What do you mean?" Blaine mumbled sleepily. Losing at video games made him tired.

"I mean he goes and works his ass off fighting all these ugly, stupid monsters and shit just for… a _girl_. A dumb blonde, at that. You'd think he'd get bored and just let Bowser keep her eventually."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know, he loves her or something."

Sebastian hastily shoved all his video games into his entertainment center.

"No, I think it's because he feels like he has to. Because it's the _hero_ thing to do. Why can't he just… I don't know. Chill with Yoshi and Luigi. Dump that bitch, and just… be _free_."

"A video game where Mario sits at his house and eats Goomba Cheetos all day with his bros?" Blaine teased.

Sebastian shrugged. "I'd play it."

Blaine settled into his beanbag trying to ignore his drowsiness.

"Do you have a crush on anyone, Sebastian?" Blaine asked, stifling a yawn.

Sebastian stiffened. "No."

"There's no one you'd fight Bowser for in the world? No one at all?"

Sebastian's cheeks filled with pink, not looking at him.

"Do _you_ have a crush on anyone?"

Blaine sighed.

"I don't know. I don't understand anything I feel anymore."

Sebastian stood up and made his way towards his bed. "Feelings are stupid anyways," he said dismissively.

Blaine felt something soft hit the back of his head. Pillow. "Hey!" he protested before another soft object hit him. Blanket.

"Go to sleep, Anderson," Sebastian teased as Blaine adjusted his pillow and blankets before lying down and finally letting sleep overcome him.

* * *

><p><em>Soft, gentle hands moving the hair out of his face. A comforting press of lips against his cheek. <em>

_Blaine feels like he's soaring._

"_You opened your eyes for me."_

_Blaine nods, feeling his heart thrum in his chest nervously. He's still not used to it but he feels so much __**better**__ now that he accepts the truth. _

_A thumb sweeps across his lips. Gently. Back and forth. Little sparks of warmth tingling, burning. Spreading through him like a promise._

"_I love you," Blaine says earnestly. "I think I've loved you since the day I met you."_

_As soon as he says it, he knows it's true. Blaine doesn't understand a whole lot of anything but he knows deep in his heart that the words are everything he's wanted to say for __**years**__._

_Lips kiss their way across his collar bone, down his chest, and they stop, hovering over the rapid thud of his heart. _

"_I want to kiss you," Blaine says quietly._

_Blue, familiar eyes search his own, a smile tugging at his lips. _

"_Then do it," he challenges, a playful glint in his eye that Blaine knows too well._

"_You're beautiful," Blaine whispers before tugging Kurt forward to meet him a in sweet, aching kiss._

"Blaine."

Blaine groaned, heat coursing through his body as he struggled to keep the dream from fading away.

"_Blaine_."

Blaine's eyes snapped open.

Oh.

He was in Sebastian's room. Having a very intense, vaguely sexual dream. About Kurt.

_Shit._

Sebastian was sitting up in his bed looking almost… livid?

"Do you normally say Kurt's name in your sleep?" Sebastian asked quietly. His hair was all ruffled and his face was red on the side where he was sleeping and he should have looked silly but the tone in Sebastian's voice was anything but comical.

"Not that I'm aware of," Blaine squeaked, feeling miserable.

Sebastian deflated a little. "You may have also molested my beanbag chair. I'm never sitting there again."

Blaine felt his cheeks burn. _No._

"Something you want to share with the class there, Blaine?"

The words felt degrading and hurtful. Blaine couldn't even feel it in him to look at him.

"Promise you won't tell Kurt, Sebastian." Blaine's voice was small, pleading.

"Tell Kurt what exactly? That you had a wet dream while I was in the same room as you? That you… said his name… over and over? Or is there more?" Sebastian refused to look away from him, like if he stared hard enough he'd be able to pull every ounce of the truth straight from Blaine's very soul.

It was something Blaine always noticed about Sebastian. Every time he wanted something, he obsessed over it. He wouldn't stop until it was his. To win, to be the best, to get everything he wanted, was everything to Sebastian. And Sebastian wanted the truth.

Blaine felt like he had no choice but to give it to him.

Blaine felt tears prickle down his cheeks.

"I'm gay, Sebastian."

He'd finally said it out loud. He felt the words expand and fill the entire room so that it was crushing him. He fell forward and buried his face into the pillow, afraid to hear Sebastian respond.

"Wow."

Blaine looked up to see Sebastian finally looking away, appearing stunned.

"Wow? Is that it?" Blaine croaked, prepared for the worst.

"How do you know?"

Blaine shook his head. "I don't feel attracted to girls. I feel… I want to… The idea of kissing boys feels right. Or… one boy." Blaine tried to breathe as the words toppled out of his mouth, one small confession at a time.

"You like Kurt."

It wasn't a question. Not even a statement. An accusation.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

"Please Sebastian. Please don't tell. I don't want him to hate me. I already hate me. I can still act normal around him, it's just a crush. Maybe… maybe it'll pass," He trailed off weakly, knowing it was a lie.

"I won't tell," Sebastian said finally.

Blaine wiped at his eyes, trying to force himself to stop crying.

"You promise?"

After a long stretch of silence, Sebastian lay back down.

"I promise."


End file.
